


Mornings And Shirts

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan gets weird when one of his shirts go missing!Oneshot/drabble





	Mornings And Shirts

Ronan was pissed. He'd woken up and the shirt he'd wanted to wear was mysteriously gone! He was pissed off.

"What the _fuck,"_ he snapped, heading into the kitchen and looking grumpy like unusual. Knowing him, that was always his expression. "If I ever find the person that stole my shirt they are going to get a--"

Suddenly the kitchen door opened.

Adam Parrish walked in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning, guys."

And he was wearing Ronan's shirt.

"--a big kiss from me." he finished.


End file.
